


Godsend

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: To be honest, Ian hadn’t even really considered what a godsend it was to have three kids dotting over the babies. Hadn’t thought of it until Mickey had mentioned it one night when they were flopping down in bed, ready to finally get the few hours of sleep they could grab before the girls started balling. The whole thing about convenience hadn’t been a concept because Ian was just too swept up in watching his kids interact and the joy of it all.A short little one of the seven interacting





	Godsend

  The girls were growing fast, their personalities blooming more with each passing day. Ian had forgotten how quickly babies developed, had forgotten how much he loved how each day brought something new. They had grown further into very much a mini-Ian and mini-Mickey. Zoey’s eyes had gone from baby blue to her maternal father’s green, much to Mickey’s delight.

  There was something that hadn’t been forgotten though, something that he hadn’t experienced before. This something was his older kids looking after the babies. When Manda was born the boys had only been five, they had briefly enjoyed having a little sister until they got bored of that and went back to their own games. It was different now though with the eldest twins seventeen and Manda twelve.

  To be honest, Ian hadn’t even really considered what a godsend it was to have three kids dotting over the babies. Hadn’t thought of it until Mickey had mentioned it one night when they were flopping down in bed, ready to finally get the few hours of sleep they could grab before the girls started balling. The whole thing about convenience hadn’t been a concept because Ian was just too swept up in watching his kids interact and the joy of it all.

  There was barely a moment of the day when the kids were home that they weren’t cuddling with the babies or playing with the babies. Ian had at first been sure that Manda would be all over them and after that fateful conversation with Ro he had thought that he would be well involved as well. Alex he had no clue on but as it turned out, the short haired twin was more involved than his brother.

  Watching them, Manda and Alex were naturals while Ronan was almost shy with them. Whenever he didn’t think anyone was watching he would be there cuddling the girls, cooing at them and making them smile. He was good with them really but he was unsure, almost as if he was afraid to make the wrong move. Thinking back though, they were definitely all godsends.

  Ronan was still godsend number one despite being nervous around them. When Ava and Zoey screamed in the night, Ronan would as often as Ian or Mickey get up to see to them. They would hear him through the monitors telling them stories or singing nursery rhymes to them- Ian wasn’t certain that their son actually knew that the monitors were there.

  One time, Ian and Mickey had gotten up after they had heard Ronan go in. They had stopped outside the door and looked in where the teen had left it ajar. Ronan had been clutching the babies to his chest, both balanced on his lap whilst he knelt on the floor and talked to them quietly.

  Manda was godsend number two. The twins would often cry even when they were fed and cleaned, just something that babies did. Generally, Ava was the quieter of the two but when her sister started to cry, she would follow. Her little blue eyes would scrunch up and she would cry just the same.

  Ian and Mickey of course could shush them until they were calm but Manda also had this power. She would hold and rock one of the babies and settle her before turning to the next. The first time she had done it, Mickey and Ian had been just arriving in the doorway to the longue but had stopped in time to witness it. Ian had beamed at the sight, Mickey leaning into him. Such a sapy fucking couple, the cliché moment they shared stretching out.

  Manda had beamed at them when she saw that they had seen her achievement. She was the opposite of Ronan in that she had no fears about showing affection to her little sisters with someone else there to witness. In fact, that day she had gushed to them about it. After that, she calmed them as often as she could, sparing Ian and Mickey the task.

  Finally, there was Alex. Alex was the one that Ian hadn’t been sure would show any interest in the girls. The teen proved him wrong though. Alex was the one that could get the girls off to sleep the best. He would rock them in his arms, never even saying a word, just gazing down at them. Zoey would always stare back up at him with wide, loving eyes until her eyelids would fall shut. Ava never stared at much but she would always snuggle into her big brother’s chest, falling asleep even faster than Zoey often would.

  Movie nights were never without Alex having one of the sleeping twins cuddled in his arms. Ian and Mickey- although he would never admit it, still a hardass even now- would often spend as much time watching their children all cuddled up as they would the movie.

  Ian’s very favourite sight at the minute though didn’t involve his eldest three children. The redhead hadn’t realised how much he had missed the sight, one that he had seen with each of his children when they were babies.

  The first time that Ian saw it with this set of twins, he had been getting ready for bed. Alex and Manda had already put themselves to bed, Ronan was staying with Danny. The twins at that point had been nearing the three month mark.

  He had just returned to his and his husband’s room to see the sight. Mickey was there, fast asleep on the bed, chest rising and falling regularly and face relaxed. On his chest, Zoey lay on her belly with knees and arms tucked up, tiny fists curled. Mickey had one arm over his little daughter, the hand limp but protective at his side. The other arm was curled around Ava, the other baby curled into her daddy’s side, face buried in his ribs so that only dark tufts of hair were visible.

  This kind of display wasn’t the useful sort like the other kids were but it melted Ian’s heart completely. He had stared for a moment, long moment, before he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. The man set it as his home screen, an eternal image. Once that was done, he made his way over to the bed, kneeling down next to it and running a hand through Mickey’s hair. The man roused adorably, grumbling bleary eyed, before coming to enough to smile sleepily as Ian before looking down to check the girls.

  “Come on, let’s get them settled into bed,” he said in a low voice. Really, he was kind of sad to have to break up such an amazing moment.

  Settling into bed that night after the girls were down, Ian realised that his family was perfect.


End file.
